


Speechless

by InsanityAtBest



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cobalt - Freeform, Dresses, F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanityAtBest/pseuds/InsanityAtBest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode Cobalt. Alicia and Y/N are trying on the dresses in the abandoned house. There never was a boyfriend: only you, Alicia and best friend Matt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speechless

Alicia Clark told you once that you had a poet's heart. You had all been sitting on the school grounds laughing. You remember blushing when she brought up the poem. It was so old school , so traditional and awkward that Alicia said yes. 

"Now here's a Shakespeare, “ Alicia joked and you remember laughing.

You see now that she was right.

Who else but a poet finds beauty when the dead can walk?

You find it in rise of her chest with every breath. 

The cupid bow on her upper lip and the fullness of her lips. 

It's in the graceful curve of her neck or where her waist dips to meet her hips.

You find it in the strength of her shoulders holding the world like Atlas.

You're sure Alicia is the most beautiful in the world. 

You can't name what your favorite thing about her is. 

Her laugh?  Her smile?  The way her eyebrows furrowed in disbelief?

No. 

It's the look Alicia gives you now like you're the most beautiful thing she's ever seen. 

A perfectly tan shoulder slides out the dress and one beckoning look is all it takes to make you move. 

For once in your life, you're graceful and it couldn't be a better time. 

Slender fingers undo the buttons of your shorts and pull them down swiftly until they reach your ankles.

You step out of them blushing and raise your arms much like a child.

Self conscious, you try to cover your stomach that's never been completely flat but feel her warm palm eclipse yours.

You stop fighting ready to bolt if any disgust is shown.

There is nothing but worship in Alicia’s eyes and you slouch in relief.

She grabs a dress from the closet and doesn't react when you raise your eyebrows in disbelief. 

Alicia is all smooth lines and graceful curves while you feel like a mess next to her.

She distracts you kissing the breath from your lungs. 

Kissing Alicia is an experience. She gives her all in everything even in a kiss. There are no tongue battles but tongues dancing. Lips smoothly caress each other and you suck her top lip smiling at her sharp inhale.

When Alicia pulls away, you don't fight the dress anymore.

You step inside and watch the red silk glide over your hips. The contrast is shocking against your skin. The cool silk stops at your waist and this is where the corset starts. 

You close your eyes undoing your bra and hear it fall onto the carpet.

You open your eyes when the dress doesn't move any higher.

Alicia’s eyes are glued onto your chest as if she doesn't have her own pair.

You watch and hear her swallow as she finishes pulling up the dress.

Your hands tremble as you hold the corset over your chest so she can do the ribbons.

Your breath is shakily every time a finger slips and touches your skin.

When Alicia finishes, she presses against you and you feel the black satin against bare skin.

You look in the mirror and see a stranger. 

Your eyes are dark with your cheeks flushed prettily. There is no bump anywhere only smooth lines. The corset gives you curves you'd always ignored or never seen. She undoes your hair letting it fall.

You look so grown up. 

You hear fabric move and turn your head to see Alicia undressing. 

She tries on another dress and you take the hint to do the same.

Both of you dress sneaking peeks over naked shoulders.

You settle in a brilliant blue one that trails behind you. The halter dips low in your chest stopping at your waist and dipping lower in the back. It shines in the escaping sunlight making your skin seem to glow.

Warm fingertips glide over your skin making you shiver as she clips the crystal chain in the back.

Alicia turns you towards her gliding the red lipstick over your lips.

You don't even breath. 

With the slightest pressure, you both turn.

She leans her head beside yours resting on your shoulder. 

You both stare into the mirror.

What do you see? 

You never finished reading Harry Potterand the Sorcerer's Stone but you remember the movies.

The Mirror of Erised could show you your greatest desire.

You are seeing it now. 

The both of you adults side by side together, successful and in love. 

You know it's not a reality anymore. 

You stay still watching feeling Alicia’s arms settle over your waist. 

Maybe just maybe if you look hard enough,  you can pretend it's real. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing, submit a prompt at imaginesforgirlswithgirls.tumblr.com


End file.
